Kendall Perkins
Kendall Perkins is the class president of Kick's class. She normally dislikes him for his daredevil personality, except in some episodes. Character Kendall is usually a bossy little girl, but a very good student. She has never failed a class and usually earns the A marks family/high one (A-,A,A+,and A++/85-100) or B+ family (But only B+/80-85), although in Frame Story, she only managed to earn a B- due to Kick's failure at cooking. As class president, she holds a great deal of responsibility within the school. She is always annoyed by Kick, to which she refers to him by his first name, Clarence. Because she likes elegance, she doesn't break any rules (except in the episode Detained, to which Mrs. Chicarelli puts her in detention). To Kendall, elegance and rule-breaking are polar opposites of each other. When she gets really angry, she becomes a very scary girl (nearly a monster) who screams louder than anyone. She comes from a rich family, but doesn't come off as spoiled (except in the episode "Snowpocalypse!", when Kendall wanted her father to phone the school when it was snowing). She is simply bossy and a little mean. She is also not too friendly with people to whom she considers idiots (like Gunther, as seen in Abandon Friendship!). Ronaldo is her actual boyfriend, but Kick has a secret crush on her, which can be seen in many episodes. When they're together, Kendall would always begin to warm up to Ronaldo. But once he does something stupid, she usually gets very angry at him and becoming a very scary person. Kendall may always look like a classy Little Miss, but she is an all-around tomboy; she also has an awesome side like Kick, as seen in Hand in Hand. She is seen doing stunts with Kick without any fear, and is quick-thinking to hide the fact that her hands are stuck with Kick's. When Brad comes to look for her, looking suspicious of her disguised as Gunther, she let out a huge fart without feeling panicked or embarrassed. She is also shown to be very knowledgeable about technology, as shown in Stand and Delivery. She was able to activate Ronaldo's force field without his help. Description Kendall is one of the tallest girls in Mellowbrook School, along with Jackie Wackerman. She wears a pink and green argyle sweater, which is over a white shirt with thin blue stripes. She has blonde hair and, like the majority of the characters, has black eyes. She also wears a black skirt with white socks and black shoes. On her hair, she has a pink headband. In Pool Daze, she is seen wearing a green swimsuit with pink and white stripes. Personality Kendall is usually a convinced-by-herself girl because of her school life, her A+ and her class president occupation. She usually dislikes lots of people, what makes her kinda mean and this is the reason she doesn't has many friends. But she, inside, has a heart of gold. She can be really sensible, friendly and emotive. Kendall gets usually really angry, principally with Kick, or sometimes with her boyfriend Ronaldo. She mostly of time can't handle rule-breaking and rebellion. Even though in Detained she joined the Blonde Brigade for escaping detention. As shown in Dancing With the Enemy, she is very talented in dancing. Is also seen she is very agile and strong when is dancing. And she had lots of fans because of her impressing and elegant dance. In Hand in Hand her awesome side is discovered. As she can have fast thinkings and ideas which hide Kick and her with stuck hands and she is shown to be a fearless girl, while became accustomed with Kick's stunts. But, when she gets really mad, she becomes very scary. Background Family and early life Not too much is known about Kendall's early life or of her family. Actually, it is kinda confirmed that she comes from a rich Japanese-American family. Her father, Mr. Perkins, is a statistical. It is hinted that Mr. Perkins is associated with Mellowbrook School, since in Snowpocalypse!, she wanted him to open the school even while Mellowbrook was snowing (and he did it). Her mother, Mrs. Perkins will never appear on the show because she lives in a different town . It was also confirmed by Sandro, that Kendall has an older sister. She may possibly appear on a future episode. School life At school, Kendall can be considered a "princess" - she is class president and often gets perfect marks. But despite all this, Kendall can get rather... lonely. She doesn't have many friends, due to her meaniness and bossy personality. In Dancing With the Enemy, however, her talent for dance managed to attract many fans. Future It is possible that Kendall may marry Kick when they become adults, since both have a crush on each other. Or, she may marry Ronaldo, since she actually dates him. However, the certainty of their futures is unknown since the cartoon is still in its second season. Relationships Kick Buttowski Main article: Kick-Kendall Relationship Kick and Kendall have been shown to argue many times, and both proclaim to dislike each other intently. In Snowpocalypse!, she was able to force Kick to go to school, much to his displeasure (their school was the only one on earth without a snow day, thanks to Kendall). However, it has been shown on a few occasions that they seem to have what amounts to as a crush on each other. In Dancing With The Enemy, they were forcibly paired together to dance, but eventually enjoy it and compliment each other in the end. However, when someone in the crowd shouts "Kiss her!", they almost immediately revert back to their old ways. In Hand in Hand, Kendall and Kick get both of their hands stuck together. While working on getting their hands unstuck, they blush and kiss each other (but only to hide it from Ronaldo). Later in Detained, Kendall gets sent to detention by Mrs. Chicarelli and helps Kick get her fired. Later, when Ronaldo asks what got her in detention, she says that there was a misunderstanding with her favorite pink pen, to which the camera then zooms in on "I ♥ K.B." written on her locker. In Power Play, during the school's production of Romeo and Juliet, she takes out a peg that had been holding a sandbag on the roof, letting it fall on Ronaldo's head so that Kick takes his place as Romeo. She also says, "Time for that kiss!" and looked disappointed when Kick hurt himself just before the kiss. Ronaldo It was revealed in the episode Frame Story that Kendall and Ronaldo are secretly in a relationship. Kick discovers this accidentally while claiming that the two were the ones who framed him, noticing that they were both holding hands. Kick manages to swipe a drawing of the two out of Kendall's hand, causing him to get sick and leave the room. Afterwards, Ronaldo was about to read a poem to Kendall about his love towards her, but after he said it was written in only ones and zeros, Kendall calls him the "worst secret boyfriend ever." It is possible that their relationship might end soon. In Power Play, Kendall and Ronaldo are leads in a play of the classic Romeo and Juliet. Even though Ronaldo was chosen to play Romeo, Kendall actually wants Kick to play the part. Their relationship can also be seen in Stand and Delivery, Faceplant!, Hand in Hand and Detained. Jackie Wackerman While Jackie sees Kendall as an enemy and rival for Kick's love, Kendall just sees Jackie as an annoyance, and likely doesn't see her as a rival in that way. References Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Perkins family Category:Deuteragonists Category:Blood Type A Category:Members of the Blonde Brigade